In electronic equipment it is conventional practice to mount the various components, constituting the circuitry, on non-conductive supporting mediums. Such supporting means are formed of insulative materials in shapes suitable for the intended usage, as for example, substantially planar, configurated, arcuate or cylindrical manifestations. Regardless of the shaping, many of the supporting mediums are fabricated to contain a plurality of separate upstanding metallic pins or posts to provide means for positioning and connecting certain components of the circuitry, such as resistors, capacitors and semiconductive devices. Non-conductive supporting mediums so staked are extensively utilized in selected electronic switching and control applications including audio and video equipment. Basic mediums, with projecting inserted stakings, require careful handling during fabrication, transportation and storage to prevent the pins from being bent and the mediums from being unduly stressed and cracked. Mediums evidencing staking-related damage represent additional material, time and labor expenditures which appreciably increase manufacturing costs of the respective items.